


The Ugly Barnacle

by Bob_Sherlock



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_Sherlock/pseuds/Bob_Sherlock
Summary: A story made from the words of Patrick Star in a vain attempt to cheer up his best friend, SpongeBob SquarePants, who at the time was thought to have caught “The Ugly”.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Ugly Barnacle

Once there was an Ugly Barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died.

The End.


End file.
